demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Bracardi
'Melissa Bracardi '''is the Greek Demigod daughter of Ares and Ms Bracardi. Melissa is confident, strong and a natural leader. Unlike most children of the war god, she is very civil and can be reasoned with but when pushed to the limit she can also become a barbarian maniac slashing through countless enemies. He care for her siblings and fellow demigods proves her heroic mindset. Biography ''Work in Progress . . . '' Personality Appearance Melissa is considered to be a pleasant sight within the children of Ares. Considering most of her siblings are boys, she is one of the rarest to be considered a child of Ares. Melissa bares no resiblence to the God of war and is often just pleased with being complimented on her beauty. She has confident and inticing blue eyes and jet black hair. Her skin is a whip of milky flesh. Melissa is often seen sporting combat gear, downing a flexible combat gi, a pair of yoga pants and old wool combat boots. Her sword is often sheathed at her right side and her hair is often loose and untamed yet considered perfectly fine. Powers & Abilities Being a demigod, Melissa is capable of using amazing and astaunding strength in combat. Her battle prowess and intellectual prowess is also considered unparalleled. *'Greek Influence: 'Melissa is capable of reading, intereperating and speaking Ancient Greek. Her vocal skills are also set enough to known different dialects of Anceint Greek. Powers *'Swordsmenship: 'Melissa is capable of using any and all kinds of weapons in battle. Her swordsmen skills are very good, to the point of even stating that Melissa is a demigod that has the gifts of a true master swrodsmen. She never heistates in combat and learns to use her skills with diction and pride. *'Divine Battle Strategy: 'Being the daughter of Ares, Melissa is capable of using the divine battle strategies of all the past battles that Ares has either see, been proclaimed in or has taken part in some way. This includes divine battles, so she can also know about monsters, TItans and even Gigantes. **'Tactican: 'Being a daughter of Ares, Melissa is capable of using strategic plans in battle and use them to her advantage. This alone makes her a rare child of Ares, due to Ares being the God of War and bloodlust. It's rare to have a strategic mindset as Ares. *'Blessing of Ares: '''Melissa was capable of unlocking her hidden potential during a quest, and was blessed by her father after her achievement. This is one of the deadly things that makes her invincible. When the blessing is active, she is considered almost Immortal. Relationships Family Ms Bracardi Melissa and her mother have a great relationship. Melissa cares deeply for her mother and knows well enough not to take her for granted. She sees that her mother has provided more than enough to protect, love and give her a future. Melissa seems to also have had a tough time saying good bye and doesn't contact her much due to the pain of knowing she can never go back to her home and introode on her mother with her own problems. They both understand each other's problems and love each other. Divinity Ares Ares seems to have shown promise in his interest on his daughters. He has changed over time with the exception of a few daughters, but he does seem to care deeply about Melissa. Melissa seems to respect her father's symbolism although, she does seem to not understand why Ares doesn't try to seize conflict without reason. This would eventually be clarified later as Mars's Job. Weapons Being a daughter of Ares, Melissa is capable of handling most weapons as a expert weaponsist. She is often seen sporting a bronze sword and a spear. Bronze Sword Melissa seems to care deeply about this weapon and is often seen using it in combat. The sword is a four foot long blade that is harmmered out of celestial bronze. She seems to havea sheath for it too, so it could have been obtained after her contact with her father. Clestial Bronze Spear Melissa found this spear during her travels on a quest. Her spear is capable of using limited powers of a godly light. It's unknown why she came across it, but the spear has helped her out in some dangerous situations. The spear is considered to be about seven feet long. Trivia *Melissa means Honey-bee in Greek. *Being a daughter of Ares, she seems to have a mentality of a Roman Demigod child of Mars. *She seems to have retained her mother's appearance. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Ares Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods